prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Layla
Layla & Kaitlyn were a babyface tag team performing in World Wrestling Entertainment. The pair began teaming together in 2012, back when Layla was the reigning WWE Divas Champion, and mainly feuded with Eve Torres, who took the title from Layla at Night of Champions, and Aksana, who attacked Kaitlyn at that same event. After Kaitlyn won the Divas Championship in January 2013, dissension was teased between the pair due to Layla's jealousy, but their alliance continued until Layla turned heel in August. History Feud with Eve Torres (2012-2013) At the Money in the Bank PPV on July 15, 2012, WWE Divas Champion Layla and Kaitlyn teamed with Tamina Snuka in a victorious effort against Beth Phoenix, Eve Torres, and Natalya in a six-Diva tag team match. On the August 12 edition of Raw, Layla and Kaitlyn defeated Phoenix and Eve in tag team action. Two weeks later, Layla was on commentary as Kaitlyn won a #1 Contender's battle royal by lastly eliminating Eve. For several weeks, Eve would cozy up to Layla and Kaitlyn; even teaming with them in defeating Beth, Natalya, and Alicia Fox on the September 10 edition of Raw. At Night of Champions, Kaitlyn was attacked backstage by a mysterious villainess and had to forfeit her title opportunity. Eve later replaced her and defeated Layla to win the Divas Championship. Eve defeated Kaitlyn and Layla on back-to-back weeks on the October 8 and 15 editions of Raw, respectively. It was eventually revealed that Aksana was the one who attacked Kaitlyn at Night of Champions, and on the October 26 edition of SmackDown, General Manager Booker T announced that Eve would defend the Divas Championship against both Layla and Kaitlyn at Hell in a Cell. Later in the evening, Layla and Kaitlyn were defeated by Eve and Aksana in a tag team match. At the PPV, Layla and Kaitlyn both lost to Eve. The next night on Raw, Layla and Kaitlyn defeated Eve and Aksana, with Kaitlyn getting the pin on Eve. Two weeks later, Kaitlyn defeated Layla to earn another Divas Championship opportunity at Survivor Series. Kaitlyn was defeated by Eve at the PPV. Kaitlyn would finally defeat Eve on the January 14, 2013 edition of Raw to capture the Divas Championship. Dissension and Split (2013) Following Kaitlyn's Divas Championship victory, Layla began turning heel due to her jealousy of Kaitlyn's latest success. On the February 22 edition of SmackDown, Kaitlyn and Layla defeated Tamina and Aksana in tag team action. After the match, Layla took Kaitlyn's championship and stared at it before giving it back to Kaitlyn. Two weeks later, Kaitlyn lost a non-title match to Tamina after Layla caused a distraction. On the March 15 edition of SmackDown, Layla and Kaitlyn again defeated Aksana and Tamina when Layla pinned Aksana after Kaitlyn speared her. The angle was rumored to result in Kaitlyn competing against the villainous Layla in a title match at WrestleMania 29, but it was dropped after March 15. However, in an interview on April 7, Layla suggested a heel turn and said that she wants the Divas Championship back; claiming that she hadn't gone anywhere being the nice girl. Despite this, on the April 26 edition of Superstars, Layla and Kaitlyn defeated Aksana and Tamina once again. At the Payback pay-per-view on June 16, Layla appeared to console Kaitlyn after she lost the Divas Championship to AJ Lee. Layla would later spend several weeks in Kaitlyn's corner during her matches, including the Divas Championship rematch at Money in the Bank on July 14, where Kaitlyn failed to regain the title against AJ. Layla turned heel on the August 2 edition of SmackDown, when she betrayed Kaitlyn during her Divas Championship match against AJ and cost her the title. After the match ended, Layla left the ring with AJ to cement her heel turn. External links *Layla's WWE.com Profile *Kaitlyn's WWE.com Profile Category:Female teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2012 debuts Category:2013 disbandments